legacieschroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
King of Cordelia
The King of Cordelia, Starla's father and former husband of Calysta, is the current ruler of Cordelia. However, at least ten years prior to the events of Kingdom Spirits Chronicles, Cordelia and Silvatica were engaged in a war. When it was revealed that the Queen of Cordelia was actually a spy for the enemy kingdom and the fact that Cordelia was almost captured, had Caton not intervened with his legendary strategies, resulting in Cordelia winning the war, the King went into a state of depression afterwards, as the Queen was stripped of her title. The King couldn't bring himself to punish his own wife, and Calysta fled Cordelia, going into hiding for years. During his state of depression, he neglected his daughter, Starla, as she was almost an exact image of her mother, and he also closed himself off to everyone around him. The Council of Cordelia took over the kingdom in their King's absence, as Starla was too young at the time. The King first appeared in the game when the party members came to recruit Starla, and he finally spoke to her in the first time in years, wishing her good luck on her journey, and greeted her happily in the Part I ending. Sometime after, and before Part II, he resumed his position, with The Council aiding him, seen a few more times with the Alliance and nagging Starla to find a suitor soon. Eventually, he learned the truth behind Calysta's betrayal and they worked together in the Alliance, and are seen together in the Ending, implying that Calysta has resumed her position as Queen, as they watch their daughter grow. Appearance and Personality The King of Cordelia is around his 30's-40's, with brown hair and light blue eyes, somewhat resembling his daughter. He is decently tall and wears the traditional Cordelian Royalty garb and a crown. His appearance remains unchanged in Part II. However, during his depressed state, he had a more haggard appearance, with a shaggy beard and dark circles under his eyes. Near the end of Part I, he takes better care of his appearance, being more properly groomed. King of Cordelia was described to be a decent ruler, to some extent. However, it's not explicitly stated how well he has taken care of Cordelia before the War, but seems to be fit for his title. Near the end of the War against Silvatica, when he realized that his wife was a traitor, he fell into a deep state of depression, disbelieving the fact that his wife was a traitor at first, and did NOT punish her for treason, simply having her leave the kingdom. He went through a serious mental crisis, showing that he deeply loved his wife and was broken by the betrayal, staying in his chambers for the longest time and not having contact with anyone. In his depressed state, he was deemed fit to rule, neglecting his throne, resulting in the Council taking over until he was better. His relationship with Starla was a very strained one, as she resembled his wife so very much, and he could never bring himself to speak with her or even look at her, resulting in Starla having trust issues and having a lonely life, with nothing but Caton as her father figure. However, he does bring himself to speak with Starla before she leaves Cordelia, to join the Solarian Alliance, as their tactician, wishing her good luck. When Starla returns to Cordelia, he is there, and embraces her, and is shown to love his daughter. The two have a far better relationship after Part I and he is able to rule Cordelia again, likely because of his daughter playing a key role in ending a big war and making him happy and proud of her. He's also revealed to be quite the father, constantly pushing Starla to find a husband soon, after the timeskip, as she has approached adulthood, so Cordelia would have a good future king. When Starla leaves Cordelia again to join the party and she returns for a brief moment of time, he tells her to visit more often and that he wants her to marry for her own happiness. He also seems to have taken the truth about Calysta well, showing that he is fully mentally stable at this point and forgives her for everything, willing to work together with her again and the Solarian Alliance, further proving his capability of ruling. He ultimately wants Starla to be happy and appears to approve of her relationship with Rai. Abilities Royalty He seems to have some knowledge of strategy and battling, as he helps the Alliance plan for the Final Battle. He was mentioned by Calysta and Starla to be quite powerful, with the Mark of Cordelia abilities, though his power has regressed and that Starla's abilities are far more powerful than his. Relationships Kingdom There isn't too much shown with the King's relationship to its civilians, but they seem to like him as a ruler, and nobody has said much about him that was bad, even though it was stated that the rulers didn't have the greatest treatment at the time because of the war earlier. It's assumed that the King has a good relationship with them, just a rather shaky one after the war with Silvatica, but once the King resumed his title, it has gotten better. He most likely has a good relationship with Starla's assistants, Castor and Pollux, as they are also ones who take care of her and the kingdom. Calysta It's pretty clear that the King loved his wife, the Queen, who was the princess of an unnamed kingdom that had the most intelligent race int he world, and it's unknown how the two met and married. The Queen's betrayal and downfall of Cordelia led the King to a mentally unstable state of depression for at least a decade, and because she and Starla resembled each other so much, he couldn't bring himself to be around his daughter. Caton Although their interaction is not shown on screen, the King of Cordelia most likely would trust Caton the most, as he is the Cordelian Tactician who saved the kingdom and allowed it to win the war against Silvatica. It's most likely that he is grateful towards the wise tactician, as he was the one who took care of Starla when the King could not and taught her much greatness. Starla It's assumed that they had a regular father-daughter relationship before the war with Silvatica, and a lot changed after Starla's mother betrayed the kingdom. The King refused to speak or look at Starla for almost ten years, and Starla developed some problems due to this neglect, but always wished for her father to speak with her, almost in tears when he wished her good luck on her journey. They lovingly embrace each other at the end of Part I, and have a good bond in Part II, with the King often nagging Starla to choose a suitor to marry so the future King can be determined, but at the end of the day, he really just wants her to be happy, and misses her when she leaves to help the party once again. He's very proud of her and he approves of her relationship with Rai, likely because she's clearly happy with him. Alliance Although the King was absent at the time the Alliance was made, with the Council taking his place for the time being, it's unknown what the other rulers think of him. However, in Part II, with him resuming his position as the monarch, he seems to work just fine with the other kingdoms in the Alliance and is seen with them a few times. Rai Although they don't directly interact on-screen, it is likely that he approves of his future son-in-law, as he states that Rai would be a fine King for Starla, happy for his daughter because Rai makes her happy. Trivia * King of Cordelia is the first character to have a negative relationship with a main heroine in the Legacies Chronicles and to have split with his wife, another monarch, and get back together again * His real name is unknown